


Stitches

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce stitches you back up, F/M, LITERALLY, Reader Is Injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Bruce stitches you back up.





	Stitches

You hissed as the antiseptic hit your wound. Bruce was dabbing it with a cotton ball. This hurt more than it did when you were wounded. To be exact, it didn't hurt at all. Bruce said it was the shock. And he was probably right, you had been very shocked to see the long and deep cut on your arm. You had no idea how it happened, though. 

Bruce hummed, a concerned expression on his face. "It looks like this needs stitches...", he mumbled, glancing at your face. You were frozen, staring at his face. "No..." "Listen, (YN), I know you hate things like this, but it'll never heal otherwise", he said, standing up to gather what he needed. 

You didn't feel the syringe pierce your skin, being too focused on the needle he had in his hand. The pain dulled, and a fuzzy feeling took over your arm. "Are you ready?" You nodded, not even believing yourself. "You... don't have to watch" You glanced at Bruces face, looking back to the gash. You couldn't look away for some reason. Bruce sighed, getting ready to sew your flesh back together. 

You didn't really feel the first stitch, only the dull feeling reminded you that it was in fact your arm. The needle pierced you again and again, the thread pulling your skin together. You swallowed when he finished, finally taking the needle away from you. Gauze was wrapped around your arm. He then smiled at you, standing up. He kissed the top of your head, then he stepped away from you. "Be more careful in the future, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
